Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: Inspired by Supercell's song, Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, especially with the translation / Song-fic / Ia berpikir bahwa beberapa hal —seperti perasaan, contohnya— tidak harus diketahui oleh orang lain / A KiKasa fic / One-shot / Image cover not mine / Warning inside


_Warning_: _Song-fic_, _one sided mild love BL (boys love), OOC (maybe), typo(s)_.

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**[translation] Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari © Supercell**

**.**

* * *

_**On that ordinary day  
**__**You suddenly stood up and say,  
**__**"Let's go stargazing tonight!"**_

* * *

Tanegashima.

Adalah salah satu dari Kepulauan Osumi yang ada di Prefektur Kagoshima, Jepang. Terletak sekitar 43 kilometer di selatan dari ujung selatan Semenanjung Osumi di selatan Kyushu. Berjarak sekitar 1.156,95 km sampai 1.257,55 km bila ditempuh dari Kanagawa. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan bila diingat kembali.

Matahari telah tenggelam sejak dua jam yang lalu, mengganti lembayung senja dengan gelap malam. Selama seminggu penuh di minggu pertama bulan Juli, tim basket Kaijō akan bermalam di salah satu penginapan tradisonal di sana. Berlatih untuk di pertandingan selanjutnya adalah salah satu alasannya.

Nakamura, Hayakawa, Moriyama, Kobori, Kise, Kasamatsu, dan Takeuchi masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti setengah jam yang lalu meskipun sajian makan malam mereka sudah habis. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berbincang ringan, sebagian lagi sedang sibuk memakan makanan penutup yang di sajikan di tengah meja makan.

"_Are_, _senpai_? Kau mau kemana?" Kise bertanya ketika ia menyadari Kasamatsu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku ingin keluar," katanya sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu geser kayu yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Aku ikut_'ssu_!"

* * *

_**"You get a good ideas once in a while, huh?"  
**__**Everyone said and laughed  
**__**We joked around and walked  
**__**Like fools on that unlit path  
**__**So we would not be crushed  
**__**By the loneliness and anxiety we held**_

* * *

"_Ne_, _senpai,_ sebenarnya mau kemana kita?"

"Menuju bukit itu," Kasamatsu melempar pandangannya menuju bukit yang tidak jauh dari penginapan.

"_Souka_..." Ia mengangguk mengerti.

Bukan Kise namanya jika ia tidak berisik. Selama lima menit berjalan kaki ia terus saja menceloteh tentang lelucon yang pernah ia dengar, yang mana Kasamatsu hanya membalas perkataan Kise dengan pukulan di bahu atau gumaman seperti "Hn". Meski begitu Kise tahu kalau Kasamatsu tidak berniat bersikap kasar seperti itu. Kasamatsu hanyalah remaja yang sulit berkomunikasi dan mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya, tipikal _tsundere_— setidaknya itu adalah pikiran yang menetap di kepalanya selama ia mengenal Kasamatsu.

* * *

_**Gazing up from the pitch black world  
**__**The night sky seemed like it was raining stars**_

* * *

Kasamatsu duduk di atas permadani rumput hijau ketika mereka berhasil mencapai puncak bukit. Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat surai gelapnya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia dapat melihat gemerlap lampu kota serta gedung-gedung dari atas sini.

Ia menoleh, "Duduklah." Itu bukan permintaan, jelas. Itu adalah perintah.

Kise yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali terangkat menatap langit yang dihujani bintang-bintang. Membuat langit yang gelap menjadi lebih bercahaya. Indah sekali.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

* * *

_**Since when I wonder  
**__**Have I been chasing after you?  
**__**Somehow, please,  
**__**Don't be surprised and listen  
**__**To these feelings of mine**_

* * *

"Kise,"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Kasamatsu sedang mendongakkan kepalanya saat itu. Refleksi cahaya bintang dengan jelas tercermin di manik _blue metal_-nya yang besar. Alis tebal yang biasanya menukik tajam kali ini terkesan rileks, sedikit melengkung. Mendapati Kasamatsu dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah hal langka. Hanya dengan hitungan jari saja ia dapat melihat Kasamatsu dalam mood baik.

Entah sejak kapan —ia juga heran— ia senang mengamati kapten timnya ini secara diam-diam. Ia tak pernah melewatkan satu detail pun. Seperti rambut _spike_ hitamnya yang sekarang hampir mencapai tengkuk, kulitnya yang sedikit _tan_ akibat seringnya ia berlatih di luar ruangan, atau pun aroma ringan yang sangat ia hafal dari _cologne _yang menguar dari perpotongan antara pundak dan lehernya.

"—Kise!"

Ia kembali tersadar.

"Eh?! Maaf _senpai_, ada apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku, eh?"

"_Ano_...ehehe," ia menyengir lebar. Salah satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kali ini Kasamatsu tidak menendangnya atau pun menusuk bagian atas perutnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali menatap langit selagi menggumamkan sesuatu.

* * *

_**"There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."  
**__**You pointed out the summer triangle  
**__**I remember and look at the sky  
**__**Finally found Orihime-sama  
**__**But where's Hikoboshi-sama  
**__**That's a bit lonely**_

* * *

"Itu Deneb, Altair, dan Vega." Ia menunjuk ke atas sana, ke arah langit bertabur bintang, tepatnya pada _summer triangle_. Sesaat Kise menatap wajahnya, lalu mengikuti kemana arah Kasamatsu menunjuk.

Ah, _summer triangle_. Kalau tidak salah, saat ia kecil, ibunya sering menceritakan hal itu, meskipun dalam versi yang berbeda. Vega, yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime, putri raja langit yang pandai menenun, menikah dengan bintang Altair, sebagai Hikoboshi, sang penggembala. Namun sang raja langit murka karena Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi meggembala setelah itu. Lalu mereka hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7.

_'Itu Orihime...'_

Matanya mengarah pada bintang Vega. Sesaat setelah itu matanya bergeser, mencari bintang Altair yang seharusnya tidak begitu jauh dari Vega.

_'Are? Mengapa tidak ada Hikoboshi?'_

* * *

_**Next to you, who was having fun, **_  
_**I couldn't say anything**_

* * *

Di sampingnya, yang masih terus mengamati rasi bintang selagi berbaring di hamparan rumput, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, mulutnya seakan kering, pergelangan tangannya memerah dikarenakan ia terlalu erat menggenggamnya. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir, ia kembali menatap Kasamatsu.

_'Senpai...'_

* * *

_**In truth, I had already **_  
_**Realized my feelings for you some time ago**_  
_**I found them, **_  
_**but they'll never reach you**_  
_**"It's no use. Don't cry." **_  
_**That's what I told myself**_

* * *

Ia terduduk. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk lalu ia letakkan tangannya di atas. Pandangannya tak lagi mengarah ke langit, melainkan ke bawah, ke arah rerumputan liar yang ia pijak. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diantara lipatan tangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia telah memiliki perasaan ini sejak lama. Hanya saja ia baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Wajar bila ia selalu mengikuti kemana pun Kasamatsu pergi— yang menjadi alasan mengapa Kasamatsu selalu kesal terhadap sikapnya yang kekanakan itu.

_'Meskipun aku menunjukkannya, kau tidak akan sadar kan, senpai?'_

"_Dame dayo_,"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kise?"

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Kasamatsu. "_I-iie_,_ senpai_._ Betsuni_."

"_Souka_."

"..."

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan. Sekarang sudah jam—" ia melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya, "—setengah sembilan. Satu setengah jam lagi semuanya harus istirahat. Besok kita mulai latihan lagi."

"_Ha'i!"_

* * *

_**I bluffed in my faint-heartedness, **_  
_**Acting like I had no interest**_  
_**However, **_  
_**That prickling pain in my chest, growing **_  
_**Mn...that's right**_  
_**Falling in love is like that**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah berendam di _onsen_ seusai latihan, ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Handuk kecil yang sedikit basah ia sampirkan di pundaknya, membuat sensasi menggelitik di sekitar lehernya. Setelah ini ia akan menemui belokan di ujung koridor, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"—Um! Bila aku mempunyai waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti."

_'Senpai?'_

Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur, mencoba bersembunyi agar eksistensinya tidak disadari. Di bangku kayu panjang yang terdapat tidak jauh dari belokan koridor dapat ia lihat Kasamatsu sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya selagi memegang ponselnya di dekat telinga. Sesekali Kise mendengar suara tawa ringan dari pemuda berambut gelap. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa senang mendengar tawa Kasamatsu, namun di detik selanjutnya ia termenung. Ia sadar, tawa itu bukan ditujukan pada dirinya. _Naïve_ bila dirinya tidak penasaran akan siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Kasamatsu.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Sonohara-san,"

Seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Setiap tarikan nafas yang ia buat seakan semakin berat dan memendek. Tangannya mencengkram bagian kaus di dadanya.

_'Apa ini? Aku—aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan seperti ini.'_

"Um, _jaa na_." Kasamatsu memutus sambungan telfon lalu menempatkan ponselnya di saku belakang celana pendek hitamnya.

Ia berdiri, "Aku tahu kau mendengar percakapan kami, Kise."

"EH?! _S-senpai...gomennasai_," Kise menunduk menyesal.

"Hhh, lupakan. Sekitar setengah jam lagi kutunggu kau di kamarku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"_H-ha'i_, _senpai_,"

* * *

_**What do I want to do? Please tell me **_  
_**There was a voice in my heart**_  
_**Being beside you is enough**_  
_**Reality is harsh**_

* * *

Seperti yang diminta kapten tim, ia datang ke kamar Kasamatsu yang terdapat pada ujung koridor. Kamar —yang katanya Moriyama-_senpai_— paling nyaman ditempati karena mendapat akses langsung menuju halaman belakang penginapan dimana terdapat kolam ikan koi yang cukup luas, air mancur bambu, dan juga pohon ginkgo di sudut halaman.

Ia mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"_Senpai_, ini aku_'ssu_,"

"Ya, masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Saat ia memasuki kamar itu, kagum adalah frasa yang paling tepat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang berantakan, kamar Kasamatsu tertata rapi. Tas dan kopernya ia letakkan di dekat tempat tidur, sepatu basketnya ada di bawah ranjang, bahkan wastafel yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi dalam keadaan kering. Jendela di samping pintu untuk akses ke halaman belakang ia biarkan terbuka, mengganti sirkulasi udara dalam kamar dengan udara segar, sehingga ia tidak perlu menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa? Kamarmu tidak serapi kamarku, _brat_?"

Kise hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih mengamati setiap inchi dari bagian kamar itu, sedang rahang bawahnya sedikit terbuka. Kasamatsu menyeringai melihat reaksi Kise.

Setelah ia selesai mengagumi kamar _senpai_-nya, Kasamatsu memulai pembicaraan. Bisa ditebak, yang mereka bicarakan adalah seputar pertandingan, lawan, dan juga strategi yang nantinya akan dipakai, selain itu juga Kasamatsu sudah mengatur jadwal latihan khusus untuk Kise, guna mengukur kemajuan kemampuan _ace_ tim itu.

"Besok, jam setengah enam, kutunggu kau di _court_ sana,"

"_Ma-matte yo, senpai!_ Kenapa pagi sekali?"

"Kau niat berlatih atau tidak?!" Kise sedikit tersentak ketika Kasamatsu meninju perutnya. Refleks, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Kasamatsu untuk menahannya.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mencoba kembali menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kise. Tetapi sebaliknya, genggaman pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini semakin menguat. Masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya, ia menatap Kise tajam.

"Kise, lepaskan!"

Kise balik menatapnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, tatapan ceria dan hangat itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara sederhana. Sebelum Kasamatsu menyadarinya, wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu semakin mendekat.

"_Knock off,_ Kise!"

Dengan satu hentakan yang cukup kuat, ia dapat terbebas. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah selagi menatap Kise heran. Ia pikir ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu _kouhai_-nya ini sehingga ia bertingkah aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, huh?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Alisnya menukik tajam, dahinya berkerut, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sehingga pandangannya tertumpu pada manik _blue metal_ yang dimiliki Kasamatsu.

"Ah! _S-senpai, gomennasai!_ Aku kembali dulu,"

Cepat-cepat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil semakin lebar, ia ingin secepatnya berada di kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, menuruni tulang pipinya sebelum kemudian menghantam lantai yang dipijaknya.

_'A-apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku pikir berada di sisinya tanpa menjadi sesuatu yang berarti baginya saja sudah cukup.'_

* * *

_**I didn't say it **_  
_**I couldn't say it **_  
_**I'll never get another chance**_

* * *

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit,"

"Tehee, _gomen ne, senpai~_"

Mereka berdua memulai latihan. Determinasi dapat terlihat dengan jelas di mata keduanya. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipis menuruni garis rahang lalu leher, kemudian terserap oleh kaus yang dipakainya. Angin yang sesekali berhembus pelan membuat sensasi sejuk pada tubuh mereka. Suara pantulan bola basket dengan permukaan lapangan seakan menjadi musik pengiring selama mereka berlatih.

Beberapa kali teriakan dari kapten tim terdengar keras di lapangan yang hanya digunakan oleh mereka. Ya, berulang kali ia harus meneriaki Kise agar tetap fokus mengatur ritme nafasnya dan posisi kakinya saat ia melakukan _shoot_ atau pun _dunk_. Di samping itu juga terdengar suara bola basket yang menghantam ring sebelum masuk melalui jaring-jaring nya.

"Kerja bagus! Kita istirahat sebentar,"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju bangku yang terdapat di pinggir lapangan. Ia terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang diposisikan di belakang, menopang berat badannya. Sementara kedua kakinya ia luruskan. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang melewati setiap surai pirangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Kasamatsu kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman isotonik yang sepertinya baru saja ia beli di _vending machine_ terdekat. Ketika langkahnya mulai mendekat, ia melempar salah satu kaleng minuman itu yang akhirnya mengenai pundak Kise. Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika kulitnya membuat kontak dengan permukaan kaleng yang dingin.

"Minumlah," katanya seraya duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mulai membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya.

"Um, _arigatō, senpai,_" ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda di sampingnya. Mengaliri kerongkongan keringnya dengan _liquid_ dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Kise,"

Ia berhenti minum dan menjauhkan sedikit kaleng itu dari bibirnya.

"Ya, _senpai?_" ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Kasamatsu yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?"

Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemarin kau—"

"Ah! Kemarin...ahaha, maaf. Suhunya terlalu panas, jadi kemarin aku sedikit pusing dan dehidrasi. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan, _senpai_. Sungguh!"

Pemuda berambut gelap hanya menatapnya dalam diam seakan tak percaya.

* * *

_**That summer day, **_  
_**Those sparkling stars**_  
_**Even now I still remember**_  
_**That laughing face,**_  
_**And that angry face,**_  
_**I really loved them**_  
_**Strange isn't it?**_

* * *

Ah, bila ia ingat kembali, sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari yang selalu ia ingat. Terutama ketika ia melihat bintang-bintang bersama_nya_ di malam musim panas. Ah, bukan itu saja. Ia mengingat semuanya. Segala hal tentang_nya_. Suaranya yang berat dan sedikit kasar, intonasi berbicaranya yang tinggi, wajahnya ketika ia tertawa yang jarang sekali ia lihat, sifatnya yang bertanggung jawab, termotivasi, berambisi kuat, dan juga bertempramen tinggi. Ia ingat itu semua dengan baik.

Apakah itu semua terdengar aneh?

* * *

_**Even though I knew that... **_  
_**You didn't know, **_  
_**The secret only I knew**_

* * *

Kise tahu bahwa Kasamatsu tidak akan membalas perasaannya. _Heck_, bahkan ia mengerti— ia paham kalau Kasamatsu tidak menyadari akan perasaannya, meskipun ia yakin Moriyama dan Kobori sadar kalau Kise memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Kasamatsu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tetap diam, tidak mengutarakan perasaannya yang ia pendam selama lebih dari lima tahun. Ia berpikir kalau keberadaannya saat itu sudah cukup. Keberadaan yang Kasamatsu akui sebagai _ace _tim Kaijō, seorang _kouhai_, dan juga teman bagi Kasamatsu. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Ia berpikir bahwa beberapa hal —seperti perasaan, contohnya— tidak harus diketahui oleh orang lain. Terutama orang yang bersangkutan dengan ini semua.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Dimana ia bisa kapan saja berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kasamatsu. Dimana meskipun Kasamatsu dan Kise bukan dalam satu tim basket lagi, tetapi mereka masih dapat mengandalkan kemampuan masing-masing. Dimana setiap harinya Kasamatsu selalu akan membuat Kise senang hanya dengan dirinya yang masih terus bernafas.

* * *

_**That night long-ago **_  
_**In a distant memory,**_  
_**You pointed**_  
_**And with an innocent voice**_

* * *

"Kise,"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Kasamatsu sedang mendongakkan kepalanya saat itu. Refleksi cahaya bintang dengan jelas tercermin di manik _blue metal_-nya yang besar. Alis tebal yang biasanya menukik tajam kali ini terkesan rileks, sedikit melengkung. Mendapati Kasamatsu dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah hal langka. Hanya dengan hitungan jari saja ia dapat melihat Kasamatsu dalam mood baik.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari kalau kau...entahlah, lebih sering menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ia melirik Kise.

"Aku juga menyadari kalau kau belakangan ini selalu menungguku di luar _gym_ seusai latihan dan menawariku untuk pulang bersama atau pun sekedar mampir ke kedai _okonomiyaki_. Dan juga, kau lebih sering mengirimiku _e-mail_ atau pun menelfon rumahku di malam hari yang mana menurutku itu sangat mengganggu— ibuku berkali-kali bertanya apakah aku mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu dan aku selalu menjawab tidak. Serius, Kise, apa kau..."

_'Menyukaiku?'_

Ia kembali menarik nafasnya, "...butuh sesuatu? Ada yang ingin kau katakan, misalnya?"

"..."

"—Kise!"

Ia kembali tersadar.

"Eh?! Maaf _senpai_, ada apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku, eh?"

"_Ano_...ehehe," ia menyengir lebar. Salah satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kali ini Kasamatsu tidak menendangnya atau pun menusuk bagian atas perutnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Ia hanya memutar matanya bosan, lalu kembali menatap langit selagi menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hn, _nandemonai_."

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Hiyaaa! Ini saya bikin apaan coba? Padahal fanfic yang lain belom kelar udah bikin yang baru. Maafkan saya, _Reader-tachi_. Saya tidak bisa menahan hasrat saya menulis fanfic ini setelah begadang lama dengan lagu Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang terputar di ponsel saya.

Itu yang bagian Kasamatsu-nya lagi telfon, terserah Anda mau membayangkan kalau itu teman, saudara, atau bahkan pacarnya _senpai_. Lalu di bagian yang paling terakhir tadi itu balik lagi waktu mereka lagi ngelihat bintang-bintang. Itu versi Kasamatsu-nya, gitu.

Dan ini translation lagunya saya ambil dari **www . animelyrics anime / bakemonogatari / kiminoshiranaimonogatari . htm**

Maafkan saya bila terjadi kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Kritik maupun saran dalam bentuk review atau PM saya terima dengan tangan terbuka agar saya dapat memperbaiki karya saya selanjutnya.

Itu saja, terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca karya saya! ^^ See you on next fic!

.


End file.
